


The Captured Hunter

by arcee_bee



Series: Vampire Hae [2]
Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Rating: NC17, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires, bottom!eunhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcee_bee/pseuds/arcee_bee
Summary: “He was a top before I claimed him”, as if reading HyukJae’s thoughts, HeeChul commented, “You liked to fuck little boys and girls didn’t you, SiWon-ah?”HyukJae learns more about Vampire's life.
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim HeeChul/Lee Hyukjae, Choi Siwon/Kim Heechul, Choi Siwon/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: Vampire Hae [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616227
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Captured Hunter

SiWon’s back arched off the bed violently, more pants and moans filled the air as the Vampire pushed another finger deeper into him, probing into the hot tunnel deeper and toyed with SiWon’s body.

HyukJae could not tear his ayes away from the sight, although he knew it was bad to watch other people especially in such intimacy, he just couldn’t stop. He was just walking around the large mansion on his own when he lost his way and went to the wrong room. This room had many mirrors hung on the walls, HyukJae was admiring the mirror with gem stones on its golden frame when he heard people coming into the room, he hid himself in the closet and now he had no choice but to stay there although that meant he would have to witness the scene.

“Look at yourself”, HeeChul pushed SiWon so he was facing the largest mirror in the room, which was located just across the closet. Bad idea, now HyukJae had the full frontal view of SiWon in his nude glory. HyukJae gulped silently.

If there was such thing as the manly beauty, SiWon would be the perfect example. SiWon’s body was well muscled and chiseled like a greek god. With handsome face and toned complexion, not to mention his good manner, one would think that he was a princeling.

However, this princeling alike was writhing in painful pleasure as he was spread and nude, facing the mirror, his body slick with perspiration, eyes glazed in lust, and his member hard and wet with pre come. HeeChul, his master, lover, captor, was behind him, caressing his face delicately and whispered something on his ear, that made SiWon moaned like a wanton whore.

“... watch ...” HeeChul ordered.

“N-no ... Ngg ... d-don’t look ...” SiWon sobbed.

“Why’s that?” HeeChul chuckled, “Watch yourself play ...”

HeeChul guided SiWon’s hand to caressed down the toned body, SiWon had no choice but to follow as he was told, with his fingertips, he traced down the hard muscles on his chest, circling an erect nipple and with HeeChul’s hand wrapped around his own, pinched the sensitive nub.

“Ah!” SiWon moaned.

“Such dirty look you got there”, HeeChul licked SiWon’s ear, “You are such a dirty man ...”

“Ah...” SiWon panted.

“Is that so? What did I tell you about obedience? Do I need to punish you again?” HeeChul dragged SiWon’s hand down, lower, playing with the muscled abs, and down ...

“Uwah ...!” SiWon’s head was thrown back as HeeChul wrapped his hand around his heated erection. In the same time HyukJae saw the vampire’s fangs.

HeeChul continued to manipulate the growing member, masturbating SiWon using his own hand, before he pierced the vein on SiWon’s neck. HeeChul’s fang sank on the pulsating vein and in the same time blood began to pour to HeeChul’s mouth, SiWon’s member orgasmed.

Although HyukJae could sense SiWon’s unwillingness to be HeeChul’s pet, and how much the feeling brought shame to SiWon’s self, he had to admit that SiWon made the most beautiful and erotic sight. His back was arched as his shaft erupted streams of white come under HeeChul’s ministation. The moan he let out was deep and rich, his body writhed in pleasure and HyukJae didn’t even realise that he was staring at the scene with his eyes wide open.

SiWon laid slumped against HeeChul’s hold, the orgasm he just experienced drained him.

“You came although I didn’t touch your ass”, HeeChul commented, he made SiWon’s legs to spread wider and exposed SiWon’s pink puckering hole, “Or was it because of the toys?"

He kneaded SiWon’s ass, “Look at that, you’re so hot SiWonnie ...”

SiWon’s face reddened, “No ... don’t look ...”

“Why not? You’re so cute down here ...” HeeChul fingered the tight entrance, “You did good keeping them in, I bet you actually love to have them inside you ...”

HeeChul continued to coax SiWon with his words and fingering the quivering hole with his fingers, slowly, SiWon’s hole relaxed and SiWon loosening his ring of inner muscles, and a silver colored ball emerged from SiWon’s anus.

“There you go ...” HeeChul smirked, he made SiWon to kneel on his four, although SiWon was grunting, SiWon couldn’t refuse the order.

HyukJae’s face blushed in instant, SiWon’s position was facing the closet he was in but he was lucky SiWon’s eyes did not caught him hiding there.

“Ah ... haaa ... nggggh ...!” SiWon groaned as HeeChul’s member pierced deeper into him. His fingers clawed the bed and muscles tensed.

HyukJae wondered how the effeminate man like HeeChul could over power SiWon and made him bow to HeeChul’s order, but then again HeeChul was a vampire, he could easily turned SiWon into his slave with his immortal strength.

SiWon panted and moaned more with every thrust HeeChul sent into his tender inside, HeeChul was not being exceptionally gentle with SiWon, he pinched SiWon’s nipples cruelly or fisted SiWon’s hardening arousal roughly, and SiWon gave submissive whimpers and groans in return.

They climaxed almost in the same time, although HyukJae couldn’t see much from his position inside the closet, he could feel SiWon’s fatigue. The mortal’s strength was no match for a vampire.

HyukJae realised SiWon was probably asleep, HeeChul pulled out from the limp body and turned SiWon so he was laying on his back. He pulled a blanket and covered SiWon’s naked body, before leaving the room. Just then HyukJae noticed that dawn was coming. He stayed in the closet for a little more until he was sure that SiWon was fast asleep and HeeChul was not coming back before making a dash out of the room.  
*  
The next night, HeeChul cornered HyukJae in his room. The vampire had such devilish smirk that HyukJae knew something was on his mind, and HyukJae was sure that he would not like it.

“You like watching people having sex don’t you?” HeeChul started.

HyukJae’s face blushed.

“You watched when I fucked SiWon yesterdat didn’t you?”

“I-I ...” HyukJae stammered.

“Come on, say it, you know you like it”, HeeChul pushed HyukJae to the bed, hovering on top of the human, “Did my little whore made a good show? He’s a good slut you know, very talented”, HeeChul’s smirk widened.

The door was opened and to HyukJae’s surprise, SiWon came into the room.

“You wanna see how good he could be?” HeeChul asked, “It’s okay, I’ll let you experience his talents first hand, and I’m being generous because I never share my slut with anyone”.

HyukJae glanced towards SiWon, his face blushed, SiWon was no better. The knowledge that HyukJae saw him having sex with the vampire was embarrassing enough, but then again, SiWon knew better than to anger his master with disobedience. HeeChul was hungry and sparing HyukJae from his master's hunger was the least he that he could do.

“HeeChul-sshi, please let him go”, SiWon started, “You have me ...”

“What did I tell you about obeying orders?” HeeChul glared at his slave, “Or do I need to punish you again to refresh your memories?”

“N-no but ...”

“Take off your clothes”, HeeChul motioned to SiWon.

SiWon complied, sending apologies to HyukJae with his eyes. He pulled his clothes slowly and kicked his pants before crawling to the bed.

HyukJae tried to adverted his eyes from SiWon’s naked body, which was a hard thing to do, since SiWon was all about perfection, Greek God physique in a mortal body.

“Don’t worry, I got DongHae’s permission to play with you”, HeeChul informed HyukJae, “He even told me that you need to play a bit while he’s not around or you’ll go crazy with the lack of sex”.

HyukJae looked down, he was confused, embarrassed, and most of all, he didn’t like this situation.

“I know you’ve been looking at SiWon, don’t you wonder how he tastes?”

With that, HeeChul laced HyukJae’s fingers with his own, slowly guiding HyukJae’s hand to meet SiWon’s skin. SiWon let out a small gasp, as HyukJae’s fingers touched his skin.

“He’s beautiful, huh?” HeeChul led HyukJae’s hand to caressed SiWon’s toned abs. The tight muscles were rock hard, as HeeChul took HyukJae’s hand higher, up to SiWon’s torso, HyukJae felt the way SiWon’s muscles shifted under his fingertips.

And he found it extremely delicious.

“He likes being touched like this”, HeeChul commented, “... and his nipples are so sensitive, they’ll be hard in no time”.

HyukJae’s face blushed into a deeper shade of red as HeeChul guided his hand to pinched SiWon’s hardening nipple, HeeChul made HyukJae teased SiWon further, playing with the pert nubs until SiWon moaned softly.

SiWon’s eyes met HyukJae’s, they expressed shame, although HyukJae felt as uncomfortable as SiWon, he couldn’t stop HeeChul from using him like this.

“Undress him, SiWon”, HeeChul ordered, “Let’s see what he got under these clothes”.

To have a very naked and very sexy man to undress you was a strange experience, and to make it worse, SiWon was using his teeth to tug HyukJae’s jeans and boxer. HyukJae was not even homosexual before he was taken by DongHae and he didn’t believe that men could turn him on, but now, he found himself hardening under SiWon’s ministration.

And SiWon didn’t even touch him yet.

HyukJae was left completely bare and embarrassed as SiWon was done, his erection hardening in anticipation and HeeChul chuckled at the sight.

“Nice”, HeeChul commented, “It’s been a while since you got laid, right?” he traced a finger down from HyukJae’s middle to HyukJae’s member, “And you didn’t even use your hands?” he cupped HyukJae’s balls, “Or are you expecting someone to play with you? Tsk tsk tsk ... what a spoiled little brat ...”

“N-no ...!” HyukJae tried to argue.

“No need to argue, I can see that you like the idea”, HeeChul smacked HyukJae’s ass, “Now get yourself some work, go ahead!” he made HyukJae to straddle SiWon’s lap.

SiWon seemed to know his task, his hands roamed from HyukJae’s back and sides, soothing HyukJae’s frantic heartbeat. SiWon took HyukJae’s mouth into his, sharing a small kiss, reassuring HyukJae that it was alright.

HyukJae didn’t even know SiWon that much apart from the fact that SiWon belonged to HeeChul, and now here he was, sharing a kiss with someone he barely knew.

HyukJae had to admit that SiWon was good. His touch sent fire through HyukJae’s veins, his mouth was warm and inviting, his kisses were addicting and soon all self control HyukJae had was gone.

“He was a top before I claimed him”, as if reading HyukJae’s thoughts, HeeChul commented, “You liked to fuck little boys and girls didn’t you, SiWon-ah?”

SiWon’s muscles hardened and red rendered his face as he heard the comment, HyukJae felt pity towards him and kissed him deeper, trying to relax SiWon as they play.

They were engaged in steamy open mouthed kiss, with their hands caressing each others and SiWon rubbed his lower body against HyukJae’s, creating delicious friction sending HyukJae moaning.

“Sweet Hyukkie”, HeeChul whispered lowly on HyukJae’s ear, “I really wanna taste you, but Hae is gonna be so mad if I do that ...” HyukJae shuddered at HeeChul’s sensual tone.

HeeChul’s touch was like ice against HyukJae’s warm skin, he dragged his fingertips gently against HyukJae’s spine, sending chills to HyukJae’s brain.

“Ah!” HyukJae whimpered.

HeeChul’s lips teased HyukJae’s back with feathery kisses, HyukJae arched his back in need at the contact, as much as he was embarrassed with the way his body responded to their intimate touch, he couldn’t stop himself for wanting more.

Cool hands parted HyukJae’s ass, fingering the tight hole, and HyukJae lifted his hips to meet the touch.

“Cute little slut you are, HyukJae ...”

HeeChul pinched both of SiWon’s nipples from his position behind HyukJae until SiWon’s back arched off the bed and moaned in need. His erection rubbed harder against HyukJae’s, causing HyukJae’s nerves tingled in response.

SiWon kissed HyukJae hungrily, making sure that his master was watching the whole process, he let out a small whimper when HeeChul pulled HyukJae up.

“Don’t be greedy SiWon-ah ... where’s your manner?”

HeeChul nudged HyukJae and SiWon, positioning them on 69 position, SiWon, despite his build, was like a doll on HeeChul’s hands, HyukJae thought. With his new position on top of SiWon, hovering above SiWon’s needy arousal, HyukJae quickly knew what he was expected to do.

SiWon’s moan was rich and sensual as HyukJae licked the hard shaft, deciding that he liked it, HyukJae took more of SiWon’s member into his mouth.

However, HyukJae’s moans were harder as suddenly SiWon took his organ and deep throated him with no warning.

He felt cool fingers played with his balls and pressed on his exposed anus, by the time the finger entered his tight cavity, HyukJae had to take his mouth away from SiWon’s shaft and moaned freely.

HyukJae’s face mirrored his lust and needs, he didn’t know if he should push forward into SiWon’s hot mouth or backward, to meet HeeChul’s cold hand, fondling and probing into his insides, sending sparks of dark promises.

“Haaaangh!!” HyukJae whimpered as HeeChul’s tongue replaced his fingers on his opening, on the same time, SiWon's mouth was hot on his arousal. His head was swimming in pleasure, he was so close to release ...

“Aaah!!” HyukJae’s pleasure was cut as HeeChul blocked his member from spilling his seed.

“DongHae didn’t teach you much did he?” HeeChul licked HyukJae’s ear, “You have to earn it”.

Puzzled, HyukJae let himself being led to straddle SiWon once again. HeeChul’s hand massaged SiWon’s swollen member, already leaking pre come and wet.

To both of them’s surprise, HeeChul guided SiWon’s wet member into HyukJae’s prepared hole. HyukJae could feel his eyes rolled to the back of his sockets as SiWon’s hot shaft slowly burried deeper into his insides.

“Aaah ... So t-tight ...!” SiWon groaned.

HyukJae swore he could have come the moment SiWon’s shaft was buried inside him, but HeeChul stopped him from coming.

SiWon’s hip moved on its own accord, the primal need inside him broke loose, he thrusted into HyukJae roughly, wanting to feel more of that tight hotness.

HeeChul steadied HyukJae so he didn’t move along SiWon’s thrusts, telling SiWon to keep still.

When HyukJae felt another blunt hardness pressed against his stuffed anus, he tensed.

“Don’t do that, you’re gonna hurt”, HeeChul scolded him.

SiWon pulled HyukJae’s face and kissed HyukJae deep, taking HyukJae’s mind out of the realisation that another cock was about to pierce into him.

And when it did, HyukJae’s groans and pants were swallowed by SiWon’s expert mouth.

The two hard members inside him, lining against each others and forcing his sphincter muscles to expand beyond normal stretching, sent HyukJae’s head reeling in a strange feeling.

“Ah ... kkkh!” HyukJae’s eyes widened, he felt like his intestines were pushed by the two large organs pushing into him.

SiWon scattered small kisses on HyukJae’s face and neck, trying to take HyukJae’s mind away from the pain, despite the fact that his own arousal was twitching impatiently to ram into HyukJae’s hole. HeeChul wrapped long fingers around HyukJae’s member, bringing the organ harder under his touch.

“Haaah ... ah ...” HyukJae panted, his ring of muscles spasmed in need.

Taking his cue, SiWon and HeeChul began to move, thrusting into HyukJae’s warm cavern and in no time, they were pistoning into HyukJae harder and faster, attacking HyukJae’s sensitive bundle of nerves with such ferocity, HyukJae was turned into wanton doll between their bodies.

HeeChul reached forward and took SiWon’s gasping mouth into a deep kiss, in the same time keep pushing into HyukJae.

“Uungh ... hhh!” HyukJae was so close ... His insides spasmed around the two organs abusing his insides.

However, before HyukJae reached his orgasm, SiWon came first. With a low cry, he ejaculated hot come deep into HyukJae’s insides, filling HyukJae with his thick seeds.

The feeling of being filled pushed HyukJae over the edge as well, his member erupted hard, his body shook in release and his insides gripped the two shafts inside him like a vice. HyukJae was still experiencing his orgasm when HeeChul came as well, with a low grunt, he emptied himself inside HyukJae’s body.

HyukJae was almost unconscious when the two pulled away from him, thick come spilled from his abused opening and he was laid on the bed by HeeChul’s arms. He was almost drifted to sleep when he heard SiWon moaning and the bed moved.

“You are beautiful SiWon-ah ... “ he heard HeeChul said.

That night HyukJae fell asleep with the sound of HeeChul and SiWon having sex for countless times next to him on the bed.  
*O*  
HyukJae woke up feeling extremely sore, although he believed that he would feel even worse without DongHae’s vampire blood on his system. A mortal’s body was not made to endure such harsh fucking and his ass was definitely not designed to take two cocks in one go.

The sun was rising and he could see the light from outside the castle. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, the chilly winter wind seeped through the window and HyukJae shuddered, he realised that he was laying naked on the bed.

SiWon was also waking up next to him.

“Morning”, he guessed it was the most logical greeting he could muster in their circumstances. 

SiWon yawned, “Morning”, he must be feeling as awkward as HyukJae, and after a few seconds he added, “How do you feel?”

“I’ll live”, HyukJae replied, “You?”

SiWon huffed softly, “Been worse”.

They stayed quiet in their own thoughts for a while, minutes passed, before SiWon said, “The war is heating up”.

“War?”

“Between the vampires and hunters”.

HyukJae chewed his lower lip at the information.

“Your vampire, DongHae, ... he leads the attack against the hunters, his army killed a whole clan last night, HeeChul is going to join force with him soon”.

“How do you know that? Did HeeChul tell you?” the thoughts of HeeChul thinking about SiWon as anything but a plaything never crossed HyukJae’s mind, he didn’t think HeeChul would actually sit and discuss things with SiWon judging from the way he treated the taller man. Another part of him wondered about DongHae, he knew very little about DongHae and now SiWon was talking about DongHae as a killing machine.

“Sometimes when we have sex, his inner thoughts could cross into mine”, SiWon explained, “I share his blood so I guess that connects us”.

“I see”, that is something HyukJae never thought of, DongHae never shared anything with him, but then again, DongHae was much more secretive with his thoughts, he must had guarded it well, “How long have you been with him?”

SiWon rolled to his side, settling in a more comfortable position, “Seven years”.

“How old are you now? I don’t think that you’re much older than me!” HyukJae exclaimed.

“HeeChul found me when I was 22, now I am supposed to be 29”, SiWon continued, “A human’s physical age stopped when vampire’s blood entered the system, preserving and enhancing the human body as it was but not giving immortality as more than half of human’s blood was still running on its veins”.

A long time a go, he learned such information as a hunter, HyukJae thought bitterly. A long time a go he hunted Vampires with his clan, guarding his mind from the Vampires ... Look how far the hunter had fallen ...

“How about you? How long have you been with DongHae?” SiWon's question brought HyukJae's mind back to the present.

HyukJae shrugged, “Less than a year”, then another question popped on his mind, “How did you meet HeeChul? Why did you choose to be with him?”

SiWon gave a bitter laugh, “I wasn’t given a choice”, he said, “I was a student in a convent, I learned the God’s ways and religious laws, when HeeChul saw me, naively I didn’t think that he was a creature of the dark... by the time I realised what was going on, he ... claimed me”.

Knowing what that was supposed to mean, HyukJae stayed silent.

“He gave me a chance to choose, the lives of everybody around me for my freedom or their lives in tact and losing my freedom, I chose the last”.

HyukJae didn’t know what to say, he knew the feeling, and as much as he wanted to comfort SiWon, he knew it was useless.

“Have you stay here the whole time?”

“No, HeeChul put me here about a week before you came, before that he kept me in his own place”, SiWon answered, “It’s too dangerous to keep me in the city, the hunters will use me to get HeeChul, I’m sure that’s the same way with DongHae”.

They were not even friends the day before yesterday, however, what happened last night changed everything. Their forced intimacy by the sex somehow lowered the tension between them.

“Are you sore?” SiWon questioned as HyukJae tried to sit up.

To HyukJae’s surprise, he was feeling much better, the vampire blood in him probably mended his sore muscles faster than he first thought, “Not as much as this morning”, HyukJae replied, “I’ll go and clean up ...”  
*O*  
The day passed with HyukJae lazying around the library room with SiWon, most of the times they had small talks. HeeChul was away most of the times, and when he was sure that HeeChul was not coming back, SiWon taught HyukJae how to use the blood bond they shared with their Vampire masters. 

As darkness fell, HyukJae went to bed on his own.

He woke up sometime during midnight and found DongHae in his room.

The vampire kissed him hungrily, hands roaming around HyukJae’s body and pulling his clothes impatiently.

“Have you been a good boy while I was away?” he asked.

HyukJae had no idea how to answer.

“Did you play with HeeChul and his boy toy?”

“Y-yes”, HyukJae whimpered, DongHae’s hands had found his nipples.

HyukJae was forced to moan as DongHae pulled his nipples and pinched them hard. He gasped when DongHae used his fang to tease his neck. It was different than sex with HeeChul, he concluded. DongHae knew what to do with his body, to play him like an instrument, even the slight touch could send HyukJae gasping and moaning in need. Of course, it was DongHae who taught him to be like this ...

DongHae chuckled, “Did they fuck you good?”

“Oh ...! N-not as good as you”, HyukJae whimpered, DongHae was attacking his senses and he suddenly realised how much he missed the vampire.

Satisfied with the answer, DongHae gave HyukJae’s neck a series of kisses.

The vampire cupped HyukJae’s member and began to pump as he kissed HyukJae, like fire on short fuse, HyukJae began to feel arousal creeping up his spine, burning his nerves, and soon, he arched his body for more contact with the wonderful hand of his master.

“Yes, I miss you too Hyukkie”, DongHae’s low whispered was sensual and rich on HyukJae’s ear. HyukJae felt a strange pride for knowing that his master was missing him too, although a part of his brain protested, he was not in a good condition to review his feelings as the lust was taking over his mind.

“Oooh ...” HyukJae whimpered, DongHae was licking his pert nipples, while his hands rubbed HyukJae’s sides.

When two fingers were presented on his lips, HyukJae sucked them greedily, wrapping his tongue around the digits, coating them with his saliva.

“You’re always ready for me ...” DongHae commented as he fingered HyukJae’s wet slit, “Spread your legs wider so I can prepare you”.

HyukJae’s opening quickly accepted the intrusion, DongHae burried two fingers deep inside HyukJae in no time while HyukJae was moaning wantonly like a whore the whole time.

DongHae always had his self control in tact, he would tease HyukJae for hours, play with HyukJae’s body until HyukJae begged to be fucked, making HyukJae to endure hours of tormenting pleasure before he would let HyukJae come, however tonight he was different, he was impatient.

As DongHae’s hard shaft rubbed against HyukJae’s opening, HyukJae loosened his muscles, preparing himself for the penetration.

“You want this, Hyukkie?” DongHae asked.

“Y-yes ... please ...” HyukJae whimpered.

“My little whore ... always hungry to be filled ...” with a small grunt, DongHae pushed into HyukJae’s slightly sore opening, the warm channel enveloped his member.

DongHae usually would wait until HyukJae begged to be fucked hard, but this time he didn’t even wait and began to move.

“Oh ... hhhngg ... ah ... n-not too hard ... ah ... pl-please ...” HyukJae moaned, the vampire was fucking him so hard he felt like being used by a wild beast.

Ignoring HyukJae’s pleas, DongHae kissed the human on the lips, drowning HyukJae’s whimpers as he continued to ram into HyukJae’s tight heat.

DongHae pulled HyukJae’s leg up, with the new position he could reach deeper, his organ hit HyukJae’s prostrate dead on, making HyukJae mewled in pleasure.

He took HyukJae’s weeping arousal and began to tug on the hard member, he didn’t have to work that much as suddenly orgasm hit HyukJae’s body like a tidal wave, the wet member spurted hot come all over in his hand while HyukJae’s insides twitched hard, massaging his own hard organ.

HyukJae gasped for breath, he could tell that his master was close.

He tightened his inner muscles every time DongHae pushed deeper, a little exercise SiWon taught him earlier, DongHae groaned in pleasure as the effect reached his brain.

HyukJae wasn’t so sure if he heard it or it was just his imagination, but as DongHae’s orgasm drew nearer, voices that echoed inside DongHae’s mind crossed his own.

“... One hundred ninety six ... I have killed today ... For EunHyuk, for HeeChul ... for every one of us who had been forced to live in fear of the Hunters ... It is now, or we shall never live in peace ...”

“... and HyukJae? What is he? A toy? A slave? A... lover? No, I shall never love again ...”

And suddenly, the voices stopped as DongHae’s member spilled his seeds inside HyukJae. It was like an explosion of white inside DongHae’s mind, catching HyukJae in surprise as he was still connected with DongHae’s mind.

He didn’t even realise that he also came for the second time that night.

DongHae disengaging from his limp body was the last thing he could remember, before he was drifted to sleep.

“What should I do with you, Hyukkie?” DongHae kissed the closed eyelids.

The vampire covered HyukJae’s body with the sheets, before standing up and put on his clothes.

Another battle awaits ...


End file.
